The invention relates to a dishwasher in accordance with the exemplary embodiments described herein.
A dishwasher with a generic cutlery basket is known from EP 0 186 157 B1. The cutlery basket described therein is embodied as a drawer and provides the option of accommodating conventional cutlery such as knives, forks, spoons etc., and holding them in a position favorable for the effectiveness of the dishwashing program. To make optimum use of the restricted space available in the washing compartment, the height of the cutlery drawer is chosen so that spoons with a large lip of standard cutlery can be held there without any problem. Cutlery items which have greater dimensions, such as for example serving utensils, ladles etc. cannot be put in the cutlery drawer, since the dimensions of the items of cutlery do not allow the cutlery drawer to be slid into the dishwasher. These cutlery items must either be washed manually or must be placed in the crockery basket so that a reliable draining-off of the washing liquor can be guaranteed.